The invention relates generally to message board systems and in particular to a cache system for providing high-speed retrieval of information stored in a database. Message board systems are available on a myriad of subjects. Typically, a user accesses a message board system to interact with other users and to obtain information about an area of interest. Unfortunately, as explosive growth continues in both access to the Internet and number of users, the sheer volume of requests to a message board can result in longer response times to users. As the number of users and the amount of information available for retrieval increases, more efficient systems are needed to provide high-speed information retrieval.